


Clearing

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [24]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another way they die in Victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing

The gladius gets Nasir right in his scar and comes through his other flank.

It is easy enough thing for Agron to fight his way to Nasir if he ignores sword and spear piercing him. 

“Nasir,” he says. “You are warrior most fearsome.”

In his arms Nasir is gray like belly of a fish. “As are you.”

They don’t realize that Castus stands over them, fighting to keep their little space clear.

Agron kisses Nasir until Nasir’s lips are cold. “Nasir!” he yells, shaking him.

“I am here,” says Nasir, sounding far away. “We will be together even when I am not.”

“We will,” says Agron. He has never been more ready to die. “You will never again go where I do not.”

When Castus sees they are dead he lets the buffer he has made around them fill with Romans.

When Castus stands holding his intestines in his hands, he hopes there is room for him in afterlife.


End file.
